multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Archived contents: User talk:Styracosaurus Rider/Archive 1 Done and done Your page is now archived. I've put a plain white border around the "Archived contents" and a typical name. If you mislike the wording or the colors, you can either ask me to change them to your desire or you can change them yourself by editing the following code: Archived contents: User talk:Styracosaurus Rider/Archive 1 Just change the "Font colors" from white to anything really. If you want to change what it says for "Archived contents", just change, well, Archived contents. Good luck, and refer to me if you have anymore archiving needs! :) [[User:Insurgence|'Lord' Phoenix]] [[User talk:Insurgence|'at your service']] 19:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Your userpage You got rid of Mr Tibbles :( Oh, and was I supposed to notice this: It's time for me to do my explaining. This master plan is big. VERY big. I've said that before. But this is so big, that the mythology of the entire wiki will have to be rewritten. Of course, I have to talk to some others. Dyga, namely. I have this mini-plotline in mind, and I'll need to talk to him about that. But that will be only one casualty. Simply put: The Kerarans would fall before it. The Lentaa would fall before it. The Aians would fall before it. The mighty Daemons would fall before it. Rothel himself would fall, and so would the Nightforger, the Nithlings, and all the gods beyond. Even X will fall, seeing what they have done. You have to really dream up a big imagination to comprehend that. The scope of it all is of an infinitely gargantuan and complex magnitude. In other words, it's one helluva plan. Toothless100 - Talk to me 05:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) No. Pinguinus impennis 12:53, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Why do you ask? Pinguinus impennis 12:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I've one-upped you again. :P No tellsies HolbenilordTalk 13:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) When something is manipulated in a certain way, things become reasonable. HolbenilordTalk 13:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Fabrication is in the set of types of manipulation, that's true. But not all manipulation is fabrication... HolbenilordTalk 13:21, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You're told that. What do you think? There are further levels (i do further maths mwahahahahahahahahaha) HolbenilordTalk 13:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) There can only be one, Styro. HolbenilordTalk 13:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) You fell into the tra-ap nye nye nyeh nyeh nyeh HolbenilordTalk 13:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I agree in many ways. Is it 9:31 in planet USA? HolbenilordTalk 13:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I can skive off gymning for an hour. HolbenilordTalk 13:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Gift I have a present for you! HolbenilordTalk 10:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :D Bask in my kindness! Anyway, it's a very good present. Revealing. HolbenilordTalk 15:29, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you do a Zoo Tycoon image for Aristotle? I would be much obliged... Pinguinus impennis 20:16, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Grassland, with a few large trees. Large Montothere footprints, if you can do it. Pinguinus impennis 20:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) When the Paradise Planet is over, can the Salsenes build some colonies on Kaventro? Pinguinus impennis 20:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Bow whales and blue whales, they're cold-water animals. HolbenilordTalk 17:37, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Animal Depends what kind. Deep discussion must be in chat. HolbenilordTalk 18:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Generalised CIC Report Format There's a standard format, but i'm unsure as to what it is. Does this seem right? Example report included. HolbenilordTalk 19:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Would there be no similiarities? :P HolbenilordTalk 19:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I want to make documents like that. How do I do it? Pinguinus impennis 19:26, September 21, 2011 (UTC)